shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Faven
on the The 100 Wikia }} Faven is the het ship between Raven and Finn from the The 100 fandom. Canon Raven grew up with an alcoholic mother who barely cared for her daughter. Finn lived next door to Raven, shared his food with her when Raven's mother traded Raven's food for alcohol, and celebrated her birthday. To Raven, this was her family. Finn and Raven become a couple, likely in their teens, and spent time mostly with each other. Finn is a skilled tracker and risk-taker, Raven a prodigy mechanic who dreams of a chance to walk outside in a spacesuit. Finn arranges for Raven to do so as her birthday present, but they hit a snag and are discovered, with Finn covering for Raven and taking the blame. Finn gets arrested and Raven visits him when allowed. Reveal Raven doesn't know The 100 are sent to Earth, but figures out what happened and Abby asks Raven to ready a pod for Earth. Raven agrees if Abby will let Raven come too, so she can find out if Finn is still alive. Abby's found out and tells Raven to go to Earth alone. Raven manages to get the pod ready enough, takes off and lands alive. Bellamy finds her first and steals the radio without waking her, but Clarke arrives at the pod and wakes Raven. Raven comes outside and marvels at the ground when Finn shows up and Raven runs into his arms and kisses him. A shocked Finn responds, but Raven soon notices the vibes between Finn and Clarke. She confronts Clarke who answers with the truth. Raven asks Finn if he loves her and decides that's enough for her to want to stay with him in spite of him cheating on her, likely because Finn is the only family she's known and their relationship the most constant in her life. Strained Finn is stabbed by Lincoln and in mortal peril, with Clarke having to operate on him. Raven prays for Finn's survival, but is pained by the evident love she has to witness between Finn and Clarke. Raven tortures Lincoln with electroshock in a desperate attempt to get the antidote for the poison that's killing Finn, to no avail. After Octavia saves Finn, Raven is relieved but starts becoming disillusioned with their relationship. She and Finn start disagreeing on the merits of survival, with Raven being for war while Finn tries to arrange peace. Raven is also frustrated that Finn doesn't tell her what's going on, such as when he arrange the peace accord with Lincoln on the bridge. Raven makes a decision in their relationship when Finn comes up with building a bomb to blow up the bridge and hesitates to volunteer for setting it up there when it's between him and Raven. Raven goes on her own to build the bomb, but contracts the virus Murphy brings to camp. When Finn finds out he runs to help Raven and manages to get her away before Jasper takes the shot. As Raven recovers at the drop-ship she tells Finn he doesn't love her like he loves Clarke. She gives him back the Raven necklace and tells him it's over. Following their break-up, Finn tries to be friendly with Raven, who assures him that they're fine, but really is in a lot of pain. Finn follows his heart and starts spending time with Clarke again, while Raven deals with her heartache by sleeping with Bellamy. Once Raven finds out Finn and Clarke weren't missing together but taken by Grounders she wants to go look for them. They return to camp in time to find Raven limping after being shot by Murphy and Finn wants to go to Lincoln's came for remedies to stop Raven's predicament. She tells him he doesn't have to risk his life, but he insists and leaves. Finn gets the antidotes from Lincoln and Clarke administers them to Raven. They help somewhat but not enough as the bullet's still lodged in Raven and she's bleeding internally. Recovery Finn saves Bellamy's life when Clarke closes the drop-ship and when the Mountain Men take everyone, Raven is left behind to die. She's keeping herself alive in the drop-ship and is found by the Ark People, led by Finn and Bellamy, who bring her to Camp Jaha. Finn is by her side vigilantly as Raven has to decide her course. She chooses to have surgery to remove the bullet although she risks her life. When they prepare her, she stops them and tells Finn that she's scared. He tells her to look at him and keep looking at him, they lock hands and she screams as they cut into her back. Raven sleeps after her surgery with Finn asleep right next to her sitting on a chair with his head on the table she's lying on. When they wake up and Abby tests Raven's sensory nerves, Finn yells at Abby to try again when Raven doesn't feel anything the first time, clearly aggravated at the thought of Raven not getting her legs back. She cries and says she'll be crippled in her one leg and Finn comforts her. Raven is tired and he says she should rest, but she bravely tells him to go look for their friends and he abides by her wishes. While Finn looks for the other delinquents, he becomes uncharacteristically ruthless and executes a grounder point blank.Reapercussions (203) Meanwhile, Raven gets a job as a mechanic at Camp Jaha and starts working on the radio to signal Mount Weather, while Finn's group splits up and he continues the search with Murphy. When Bellamy and Octavia return, Raven learns that Finn isn't with them.Many Happy Returns (204) Raven rigs it so that Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke can leave camp to find Finn and Murphy and they do, but not before Finn commits mass murder.Human Trials (205) Two days later, Finn and Murphy have been pardoned. Raven finds out that Mount Weather's jamming their radio signal and that they crashed the Exodus ship. She can dismantle it at the site of the transmitter and Abby agrees to a mission including Raven, Clarke, Finn, Octavia and Bellamy. They group decides to set up camp as they can't reach the radio tower before dark, when Abby notices Octavia and Bellamy's absence and sends guards to find them. Finn wants to join, but Raven and Clarke object and he gets angry with them for treating him like he's dangerous, throws his weapon on the ground and walks into the forest. Raven calls to him, but he doesn't stop. When he and Clarke return after the Acid Fog attack, Raven checks in with Finn. He emotionally apologises for the murders and Raven tells him to find a way to live with it.Fog Of War (206) Fanon Although they have a strong connection and very sweet moments together in flashbacks, the ship was always undermined by Finn cheating on Raven, whom the fandom fairly collectively loves and felt, naturally, deserves the best and not someone who doesn't love her like that. Their familial bond and relationship remained strong after their break-up, though and in spite of Finn's betrayal people seem to be OK with the family-aspect as it means Raven has someone in her life who will always look out for her. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : :Finn/Raven on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKIS : at Photos 110faven.jpeg|I Am Become Death 106faven.jpg|His Sister's Keeper 105faven.jpeg|Twilight’s Last Gleaming Media Raven & Finn So Cold Notes and references